The Silly String Significance
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Sheldon told Penny that she was lucky he was out of silly string when she was shooting him and Leonard with the nerf darts. Penny decides to do some more target practice without realizing that Sheldon has replenished his stock. Sheldon/Penny/Leonard friendship (Penny/Leonard pairing). Oneshot.


**So this is one of those times where a single line from an episode gave me a plot bunny. Just a silly morning in 4A.**

**And, spoiler alert, I still don't own anything.**

Penny crept out into 4A's living room and removed Leonard's computer from his desk, carried it over to the kitchen, and set it down on the island. She flipped it open, typed 'Kalel' into the password box, and let it load while she grabbed the nerf shooter and reconnected the device to the computer. She was good at shooting the thing at still targets from five feet away, and she was good at hunting a moving target, so she figured she'd be just as good at shooting this gun at an unsuspecting moving target.

She set her X and Y coordinates the way Leonard had shown her, and readied her hand over the mouse, nearly setting the device off as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Sheldon, right on schedule, appeared, heading from the bathroom toward the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, Penny clicked the mouse, and the foam dart shot from its holder and hit Sheldon right between the eyes.

"Hey!" Sheldon jumped, and put his hand up where the dart had hit him. Penny giggled. Sheldon looked defeated for another moment, and then he got a sinister expression on his face and darted for his desk.

"Don't run away!" Penny said, "I've got three more darts!"

"That you do," Sheldon said, glancing back at her before opening his desk drawer, "but I am no longer defenseless." He drew a can out of the drawer and pointed it at Penny.

The silly string that the man must have replenished after coming home from the hospital shot out toward Penny, Sheldon's aim improving as he got closer to her. When the material hit her in the chin, Penny shrieked, holding her hands up in defense and running around the island toward the door. It was a poor move, Sheldon was closer to the exit and blocked it off. "Leonard!" Penny yelled. "Leonard, help!" She backtracked from the door, vaulted over the couch, and began to crawl around the back, toward the hallway, silly string plastered to her back.

Leonard came running down the hall, clearly aware of what had transpired in the last minute, holding his light saber. Penny jumped up and got behind him, giggling as the experimental physicist attempted to deflect the silly string with the plastic blade. The material curled around the blade and stuck. Leonard tossed the light saber to the side and made a mad dash for Sheldon's desk.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Sheldon said, trying to run after him. Penny jumped to her feet and caught Sheldon's wrist, pulling him back around to face her and leaving his back vulnerable to Leonard and the other can of silly string.

Sheldon wrenched his arm out of Penny's grip and pointed his spray can at Leonard, letting out a wail of despair when he discovered it was empty. Sheldon lunged at Leonard, arms out, ready to snatch the silly string can from his hand. "Penny!" Leonard called, lobbing the can over his roommate's head. Penny caught the can to her chest and then turned it on Sheldon.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Sheldon said, waving his arms about in a way that was oddly reminiscent of what he himself had called "a flamingo on Ritalin." As he stumbled toward Penny, she tossed the can back toward Leonard, over Sheldon's head, and her boyfriend caught it, a huge grin on his face. As soon as Sheldon turned toward Leonard, he threw the can to the side, and Penny lunged for it, snapping it back to Leonard over Sheldon's head when he anticipated her throwing it to the side.

Sheldon, fed up with being bested by shorter people at a game of monkey in the middle, tried to get to Leonard's computer on the island, still ready to fire off three foam bullets. Penny and Leonard bolted toward the kitchen to head him off.

Sheldon was the first to slip on the silly string. Penny, laughing at him as he went down, put a foot down wrong and suddenly found herself on the ground several feet away. Leonard made it to the counter and fell trying to get around the corner.

Sheldon pushed his upper body off the ground, his hair now, as well as the front and back of his shirt, now stained with blue. Leonard shifted into a sitting position against the island, leaning his head against it and regarded Sheldon. His eyes caught Penny's, who had flipped onto her back on the floor, and they grinned at each other.

Sheldon looked at the both of them, a piece of silly string dropping off his chin. "_This…is…not…over,_" he said, trying to sound intimidating.

Penny glanced back at Leonard and rolled her eyes. Sheldon wasn't great at hiding his emotions. They could both tell that he was trying not to laugh.


End file.
